Currently, heated garments, which are presently available, are produced within a specific garment type; often these garments are basic anoraks, body warmers and motorcycle type wear. These standard type garments are often produced for specific markets and purposes, such as motorcycle use. The garment either has to be plugged into a vehicle's power supply; alternatively, power is supplied via standard type alkaline batteries contained within battery holders that are either positioned in the wearer's pockets or in a pouch accessible in the lining of the garment. The wearer normally controls the heating output of the garment from a separate control box with switches, which is generally located within an external pocket of the garment. This control box is often quite large and heavy, with sizeable cables coming into and out of the control box, which may become tangle. The controllability of the garment is often limited to selecting one of several heating levels and in some cases more basic control is purely limited to either having the garment switched either completely on or off. Generally, due to the limited capacity of the batteries, particularly in the case of alkaline powered heated garments, heating output wattage is limited and running time is often very short. A mixture of these problems often limits the overall usefulness and effectiveness of the heated garment in keeping the wearer warm for any prolong period of time at a reasonable heat level.
The present invention aims to solve at least some of the above problems.